


A Thief and a Lord accidentally steal a car

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: It’s just a hot day with ice cream and chats. That is, until Locktouch kicks in and said hot day turns into a high speed police chase.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Aoi Itsuki, Kurono Kiria & Niijima Makoto
Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Thief and a Lord accidentally steal a car

“Rrgh… it’s so hot out!” Itsuki muttered. 

“I know!” Ren yelled back. “Let’s get some ice cream? I feel like I’ll collapse without it.”

“Please.” 

The pair got ice cream and went outside to eat it. 

And then Itsuki leaned on a car. And Locktouch accidentally kicked in. And the alarm on the car began to sound. 

“Shit.” Ren muttered. “Get in.”

Itsuki’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, I’m sure if we explain-oh wait. You’re on probation.”

“Exactly. Now get in!” 

“...I’m going to regret this! I’m taking shotgun!” Itsuki said, as he flipped over the hood of the car and bolted into it.

Ren ran into the driver’s seat and immediately started fiddling with the wires. 

“Hurry up!”

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying!” Ren yelled.

The car’s engine flew to life. 

And then Itsuki realized. 

“Wait, Ren, you know how to drive?”

“Yep.”

“...Where did you learn?”

“Monabus and Rainbow Road, bitch!”

Itsuki’s eyes widened as Ren stepped on the gas pedal and turned the radio on. 

“Agh! I knew I was going to regret this!” Itsuki yelled, as Ren laughed maniacally. 

Give Me! Started playing on the radio. 

“Oh, great, just another reminder that Kiri’s going to KILL US!” Itsuki yelled. 

“We should be more worried about Momkoto! Now shut the hell up and let me drive!”

“You don’t even have a license!”

“Monabus. And. Rainbow. Road.”

And Ren hits a sharp left at 140 kph. 

“YOU’RE A WORSE DRIVER THAN TOUMA, AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING!”

And then Itsuki’s phone begins to ring. 

“Shit, it’s Kiri.” He muttered. 

And he picks it up. 

The pair are greeted with Kiria and Makoto screaming at the top of their lungs. 

“I SWEAR IF THAT’S YOU TWO ON THE NEWS-”

“It is.” Itsuki says. 

“YOU SNITCH-” Ren fires back. 

Ren revs the engine to the highest it will go. 

“ARE YOU INSANE?!”

“I PAID FOR THE WHOLE SPEEDOMETER, I’M USING THE WHOLE SPEEDOMETER!”

“YOU DIDN’T PAY FOR IT.”

Makoto yelled to listen to her and explain. 

Ren winced. 

“We… may have accidentally stolen a car.”

“How do you accidentally steal a car?!”

“No, we broke into it by accident. We stole it on purpose.” Itsuki said. 

“How do you accidentally break into a car?!” Kiria chimed in. 

“Locktouch. Fucking locktouch.”

Kiria and Makoto fell silent at that, and that was almost worse than the yelling. 

“I swear if you two get caught, you’re getting executed by my hand.” Kiria spoke up. 

“And if you don’t, you’re getting executed by mine.” Makoto said. 

“Eh. I’ve already lived longer than I thought I would.”

“Same here.”

Makoto and Kiria hung up, and then Hot N Cold came on the radio. 

Ren began to sing along and punch Itsuki in the shoulder lightly. 

“Oh my god. No. No, you are not doing this to me right now. Ren, you are NOT singing Hot N Cold at me!” Itsuki put his head in his hands. 

“I am! Now get ready!” Ren said, and he swerved off a bridge into the water beneath them. He then popped open the sunroof and they swam out. 

“I’M NEVER GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!”

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!”

“WHY ARE WE FRIENDS?!” 

The two of them swam into a nearby forest. 

…And then they heard sirens. 

They climbed into a tree and sat there for about half an hour. 

Afterwards, they made their way to LeBlanc. 

They slammed the door open, soaking wet, covered in leaves and dirt. 

“Anyone got a hairbrush?” Itsuki muttered, and Ren nodded too. 

Ann tossed them a pair of hairbrushes, and they began to pick and brush the leaves and branches out of their hair. 

“...Holy shit, what happened to you two?” Makoto said. 

Itsuki sighed. 

“I accidentally locktouched a car, Ren hotwired it, he drove the car off a bridge and into the ocean, we swam into a forest, hid in the trees for half an hour, and if I ever see his face again it will be _far_ too soon.”

Ren was just vibing out to Call Me Maybe. 

“You know you had fun!”

“You and I have VERY different definitions of the word ‘fun’”

Itsuki handed Ann her hairbrush and immediately made his way over to the bathhouse. 

“Don’t you dare follow me, Ren. If I see your face I am not liable for what will happen to you.” The bluenette said. 

After Itsuki had settled in at the bathhouse, someone covered his eyes. 

“Guess who?”

“Don’t make me electrify the water. I swear to god, I’m going to do it.” 

“You’re not that mean!”

“After what you just did? I’m fully willing to murder you in cold blood AND sign my name on your body so that they KNOW I killed you.”

Ren smirked. 

“Wow, didn’t know you were so kin-”

And Itsuki immediately knocked Ren out with a punch to the face. 


End file.
